Death Scythe
Death scythes (デス サイズ, desu saizu) are the most powerful weapons in Soul Eater. They are weapons that have earned the right to be wielded by Death. World Power In light of the sealing of Asura, Death cannot travel, prompting Death Scythes to be stationed all around the world, so they can maintain the peace and be used by high level meisters, if need be. So far in the story, there are a total of nine Death Scythes, with eight each in charge of a different part of the world, one of which is stationed with Death at DWMA. All eight regions are known: Europe, Oceania, East Asia, West Asia, North America, South America, Russia, and Africa. As of Chapter 90, we know all of the Death scythes stationed around the world. Achieving Death Scythe Status For a weapon to become a death scythe, they must quest and eat 99 Souls that are on shinigami-sama's list and one Witch Soul. The Witch Soul is the hardest soul to capture and so is normally done last. If a Witch Soul is captured before gaining the other required souls, it is held within Shibusen until the correct number is met. If a soul other than a Witch Soul is eaten last, such as a Cat's Soul (In Maka and Soul Eater's cases), all the previous souls will become worthless and the quest must be restarted. Once a weapon has achieved Death Scythe status, the weapon in question will undergo a few changes in weapon form. Justin Law was once known as the youngest Death Scythe and is so far the only weapon to become a death scythe without a Meister partner. In the anime there isn't a shinigami list, instead the weapons have to eat 99 souls that are on their way to becoming a Kishin. This fact lead to some changes, for example, Mifune not being stated as having a Strong Soul. Instead Black Star was supposed to collect the 99 souls of Alcapone's gang which Mifune had killed after they attacked him. Special Abilities By consuming the final witch's soul a Death Scythe is granted numerous powerful abilities. This is achieved by the advanced wavelength control gained from the witch's soul that has been obtained, which can give rise to magical abilities, manifesting further special abilities. Among these abilities, form manipulation is noted as not only a standard trait but also one of the most basic. This allows a Death Scythe to change the shape of their Weapon form. However, it can give rise to powerful and useful techniques such as when Soul demonstrated the power to create wings of light, for flight, by focusing on achieving the same goal as Maka. Death Scythes also gain special abilities depending on the Witch's Soul they eat. For instances Soul is able to use "Adagio of the Soul" using a net to distribute the music, because he ate Arachne's Soul. The other Death Scythes seem to portray special abilities as well that may have developed when they themselves consumed a witch's soul, such as Marie's electrical abilities and Azusa's Senrigan. The witch's soul seems to increase the basic performance of the weapons normal ability thus making it stronger. An example is the Weapon's ability to perform partial transformations. Normal Weapons have to replace an existing body part to perform a partial transformation. Death Scythes can "sprout" weapon parts from their body, without any replacing. Significance with Lord Death Each Death scythe automatically becomes an official instrument of Lord Death's upon their transformation, as they have achieved the qualifications to partner with him. These qualifications, of course, are the complete consumption of 99 Kishin Egg Souls and 1 Witch's soul. The reason behind the specific qualifications is because Lord Death does not have the ability to use a normal Weapon. This is due to the incredible god-level Wavelength Lord Death has, so he requires a much more advanced Weapon, fit specifically to able to match the Soul Wavelength of a full Grim Reaper. There is also a significant importance in Death scythes who are actual Scythes. It is possible that the reason that the name "Death scythe" is specifically called Death scythe because Lord Death is at his maximum potential when wielding a Death scythe Weapon who is an actual Scythe. He takes this into such consideration that he specifically chose Spirit (an actual Scythe), to be his personal weapon partner. Known Death Scythes Trivia * One of the two characters revealed aiding the attack on Noah's base, had been confirmed to be Death scythe Tezca Tlipoca, it was originally thought to be the monkey, Enrique, as Sid could not understand the death scythe from South America. However, this was false as Enrique was in fact Tezca Tlipoca's meister. * It is known that there were 8 death scythes at the start of the series but only 4 were seen in anime. See Also * Characters#Death Scythes